Take My Soul
by Uryel
Summary: ZADR, so be warned. Just some random piece which flew right into my mind. Rating just to be sure...for language


„_Take my soul, consume me whole._

_I'm no part of this world._

_take my love, and hold it close._

_I can't be without you anymore."_

_Take my Soul by mind.in.a.box_

I hate school, I always have. I only drag myself from day to day to that horrible place because of him. Because he could be up to something, even though none but me see through his disguise, even though everyone else calls me crazy.

A freak...

I do not need them.

I have stopped him before. Alone... always alone. And still they do not respect me, for they knew not of their folly of not seeing the alien right in front of them.

I do not need them.

None of them. If only they would stop telling me to „give up", to „find friends", becoming „less a freak"...

I ignore them, just as they ignore me when I'm talking about Zim..

Once I though about pretending that I have changed, that I am not a „freak", but the though alone send shivers down my spine. It was like to betray myself, like losing all that makes me real.

There he is again, the cause of my trouble. Zim...the alien... But... lately I began to wonder if he really is as alien as he seems to be...

To be honest, as I though about it I came to the conclusion that he and I have much in common. He sometimes seems so sad, so fragile when he stand on the school ground, confused on some common thing (for a human, that is).

Sometimes when I see his eyes it reminds me of the feeling of loneliness. Of the loneliness I feel when I'm not chosen to be in any team in sports, when they start arguing about who should take „ the freak"... like an outcast... like an alien on my own planet.

This live is bullshit. Why do I fight for those people? I've asked myself that allot. I still have found no answer, and yet I keep on fighting.

I hate this live of an outcast. Eyeing my enemy I walk slowly down the grounds to him. He looks suspiciously at me first, than puts his head down, and started walking away from me. Not even an insult? I'm asking myself. I started to follow him as I noticed the wired looks of my fellow students following our movements. For them we must have been acting very strange.

„What do you want from me?" he asks, quietly. Very Un-Zim-Like´

„Nothing..."

„..." His eyes bore into mine, and he sits down in front of me, onto the grass.

I do the same. Placing myself near him.

He sighs. 

„Do you think I'm up to something, Dib-stink?"

„..."

„Because I'm not you filthy human! Like the other 2 years now!"

„Zim..." I started.

„Stop bothering me! Stop following me around! I.Will. Be. No. Threat!" He yells.

„Zim..." I started again.

„What do you want, stink beast?"

„Why have you been so... quiet the last two years?"

„Its none of your concern!" Again this sadness in those eyes.

„Zim?"

„..."

„Have you been banished?"

Anger, and incredible sadness as he stares into my eyes again.

„How... What makes you think I was!" he yells at me.

„Because... I have been banished form this society, too... We are the same..."

„No, you are human, I am not, earth-stink!"

„Still... we have much in common."

„..."

„Zim?"

„Hmm?"

„You haven't answered my question."

„Why should I? You knew the answer all along anyway."

„And what are you going to do now?"

„If you're not going to dissect me, I try to live on this dirtball of yours, until ..." He trails of looking unsure.

„I'm not going to dissect you. Sorry, about saying such a horrible thing to you in the first place... I was young and... stupid."

„You ARE stupid!"

I smile at that. He smiles back. Not the mean smile he usually carried upon his features.

Slowly I take his hand in mine. His eyes becoming wide in surprise.

„Yes, I am stupid..." With that, I log my lips upon his, closing my eyes, I try to draw him closer. He stiffens visibly, but brings a shaking hand into my neck, slowly kissing back. My heart skipped a beat and I threw him onto his back, falling on top of him.

We break the kiss, gasping for breath and noticing the looks on our backs -Reminding us of where we are-, I slowly got of Zim. Sitting beside the still stunned Invader.

Unsure of what to say, I smile down at him.

He smiles back...

The end!


End file.
